Motivation
by conspiracy victim
Summary: Ema becomes fed up with Klavier and his poor work habits so she decides to give him a little motivation.


**Motivation**

Ema grimaced at the sound of her squad car squealing to a halt as she pulled into her regular parking spot. God she wished this thing would just die already it sounded like it hated its job about as much as she did.

Pulling her keys out of the ignition she watched over her steering wheel as two officers hauled a man out of the back of their car, hands cuffed behind his back the man yelled and cursed loudly adding to her already pounding head. She watched as the group disappeared into police headquarters. It was then that she caught the sight of that damn motorcycle. Its stupid purple paint job shimmering brightly in the sun, causing anyone who walked by to be blinded for a few seconds.

Her grip tightened around the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white as she cursed loudly in her head. _What the hell is HE still doing here? I left over three hours ago, he should be gone by now!_

Slamming her car door shut she didn't even bother turning around when she heard the door handle fall off and clank loudly on the pavement. Nor did she stop when several people called her name over the ringing phones of the busy office while others just tried to get out of the way.

Opening her office door with more force then was needed she was met with a slight look of surprised from a man who was lazily sitting in her chair his ridiculously large black boots propped on her desk like it was his personal footstool. But his surprise didn't last long and soon his once blank face melted away into a grin, fueling her already angry mood.

"Ah, your back," Klavier said, oblivious to a pair of eyes trying to burn a hole through him, either that or he just was use to it by now. "And dressed to kill," he added looking at the gun and set of cuffs strapped to her belt.

Ema could feel the muscle under her right eye start to twitch suddenly, "I thought all you needed to do was read over those files and you would be gone?" she grumbled attempting to keep him on the subject at hand and not her wardrobe.

"Ja, that is what I came here for," Klavier replied leaning back even further in the chair, his fingers running lazily through his golden hair.

Carefully closing the door Ema tried to calm herself a little, "So why are you still using my desk as a foot stool?"

"I'm still working on them."

Eyeing the files in question Ema noted that they were in the exact same location as they had been three hours earlier, only now a soda can was claiming the pile as its new home.

Walking closer to the still grinning prosecutor she tapped the files lightly, "Then why does it look like they haven't moved?"

Klavier looked over at the files, his gaze then slowly rested on her, "I've been working on the computer."

Flipping the computer screen around she almost lost it when she saw what was displayed on the monitor, clear evidence of what he had been doing for the past three hours. "You've been playing minesweeper all this time!"

Waving her question aside he continued, "Not the entire time, I played a game of solitaire and visited with a few people. As much as I adore you I have other people here that I enjoy speaking with on occasion. Oh and by the way you need better games on your computer."

Rubbing her temple to the point of it causing her pain she tried to comprehend how this man was ever able to get anything done. Normally she wouldn't care how long it took for him to read a few files over but when it involved her that was a different matter.

"Look it's just hard to get motivated in you dull office, you don't even have a radio. The only sound it from the buzzing florescent lights and the strange sound your computer makes."

_Motivation! I'll give him motivation!_ Ema ranged inside her head. Leaning back against her file cabinet she hissed slightly when the metal of her cuffs dug into her back. _First I had to go after that suspect this morning and put all this gear on and now…_A thought flashed over her, subduing her temper into a bitter cold. Reaching behind her back a slender finger ran over the cold metal of her handcuffs, her eyes now focused on the man before her, a slightly evil grin threatening to make itself known on her features.

Like a shadow slowly moving over the floor she made her way towards him, a ghost of a smile gracing her face when she noticed his obvious reaction to her body language. Sliding her finger along the smooth surface of the desk she stood before him, hand resting on her hip while the other still clung tightly to her cuffs.

"What sort of motivation do you need Mr. Gavin," her voice was lower now and held a tone Klavier didn't associate with the Detective but was all too familiar with.

His blue eyes trailed over the figure before him, enjoying this change in mood. "What do you suggest?" he replied the grin on his lips more evident then ever. "I'm up for almost anything."

Ema pushed against his chest, forcing him to sit back farther in the chair making sure to leave her hand in place as she leaned closer. "Why don't you shut your eyes, and I'll show you what I have in mind."

A soft chuckle left the prosecutors mouth as he closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of her body now resting very close to his. Gripping the arm rest of the chair he could feel her warm breath rush over his neck.

Suddenly he heard an odd sound invade his ears, and odd metallic clicking noise. He knew this sound, what was it?

But by the time the chill of metal touched his wrist it was too late, and was horrified to see his right arm now attached to the solid metal arm rest, all the while a satisfied detective smiling happily at him.

"You can't be serious?" he muttered back, pulling against the restraint to only be met with pain as the metal pinched at his skin.

Twirling the keys on her finger Ema calmly walked towards the door and air of satisfaction surrounding her, "What can I say? You had a problem and I assisted you in fixing it."

Sweat now rolling down the very nervous prosecutor's face he prayed that this was only a cruel joke, "What are you talking about."

Looking over her shoulder Ema tapped the keys against her chin, "You said you needed motivation. So what can be more motivating then earning your freedom?"

Klavier just sat in complete silence for once in his life he had nothing to say. He had been bested, and good.

Looking at her watched Ema reached for the door handle.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Klavier spoke suddenly, not even trying to hide the very evident panic sneaking into his voice. He went to get up but found it was nearly impossible with the chair attached to his wrist.

"Its lunch and I'm starving," Ema replied nonchalantly, slipping the keys to his freedom in her pocket.

"You're going to come back for me right?"

She waved the question aside much in the same manner he had done earlier closing the door calmly behind her. A snort of laughter leaving her mouth when she heard him yell her name followed by a large crash and a string of curse words in German as he attempted to get up, instead finding his face becoming intimately reacquainted with the floor.

**Ah who hasn't wasted hours playing minesweeper? And Ema came back for him don't worry.**


End file.
